debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Percival King
Summary Percival "Percy" King is a young police detective. She spearheads the investigation over the Arsene Amulet burglary, which leads her to the backwater town of Redwood Run. Her Epithet, "Parapet", allows her to instantly create miniature fantasy styled buildings that produce a variety of different effects, for example, an apothecary that heals physical wounds or a wizard tower that fires lightning magic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, higher with Parapet Name: Percival King, Percy, Eyebrows (By Zora) Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Female Age: 29 Classification: Human, Inscribed, Epithet User, Police Detective Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can harm characters that can harm her), higher with Parapet (Can one-shot people with this ability) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman (Covered the distance of the forest in a short timeframe) Combat Speed: Supersonic Reaction Speed: Supersonic (Danced around hundreds of bullets) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Street level (Bullets in the verse only deal minor impact damage) Stamina: Below Average (Has a stamina stat of 1 making her stamina comparable to Mera Salamin) Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Dozens of Meters with Parapet Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with her blade), Acrobatics (Naturally athletic), Aura (All epithet users have an aura around them), Consumption (Type 1. Can eat screws and drink from pinecones to regain stamina and health), Creation (Percy's epithet allows her to instantly create small buildings with a variety of different effects), Healing & Empathic Manipulation (Percy can create a little mushroom-hut apothecary that can heal injuries or calm someone within her range.), Magnetism Manipulation (Wizard Tower can exhibit electromagnetic fields capable of stopping bullets in the air), Electricity Manipulation (Percy can create a tiny castle tower with electricity coming out from the top which she can fire at command.), Statistics Amplification (Percy can create a small gazebo with an open flame in the middle. This can raise defenses.), Regeneration (High-Low. Recovers energy after winning a battle, restoring his broken bones), possibly Immortality (Type 6. Mera's bones breaking were viewed as -1 damage this doesn't only apply to Mera as she broke Sylvie's ribs) |-|With Arsene Amulet= Power Absorption & Power Nullification (The Arsene Amulet can steal ones epithet), Power Bestowal (Can give one an epithet) Standard Equipment: Her Sword, Arsene Amulet (Episode 7) Intelligence: Gifted (Percy is shown to be very skilled in wielding a sword, she has a vast knowledge of architecture, having her take architectural work as a side job.) Weaknesses: Apothecary can not heal mental injuries, the quality of her buildings depends on its foundation. Percy has a stamina stat of 1, making it very taxing to use her epithet repeatedly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Webseries Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Epithet Erased Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Police Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Acrobats Category:Aura Users Category:Consumption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users